Devices for positioning markings or for leveling markings on the basis of a first reference marking are used mostly with construction lasers. Thus, a typical task, for example, may be to produce two holes at a predefined distance and at a predefined level. Assuming that the first marking corresponds to a first hole to be produced later, it may be useful to many users to know where exactly the second hole is to be located and produced. This means determining the distance and the position of the second hole and all additional holes after marking or drilling the first hole.
Construction lasers of different variants are available on the market. Thus, for example, rotation lasers cover a plane in the space using a rotating, visible laser beam. Devices using manual leveling, for example via adjusting screws or bubble levels, semiautomatic, or fully automatic leveling are available. Due to this leveling, these devices make it possible to generate an exactly horizontal or vertical light signal.
Furthermore, line lasers use a laser beam that is highly divergent in a plane and, when the plane intersects a reference surface, projects a line on this reference surface, of a wall, a floor, or a ceiling, for example, without it being necessary to rotate the laser signal.
Furthermore, simple lasers having leveling capabilities such as water levels having a built-in laser function are conventional, which can be directly placed on a construction ground or can be attached to rotatable auxiliary supports or stands, like the previously described devices.
Line lasers are also conventional, which can be attached to the wall with the aid of an auxiliary device such as a nail, a screw, or a hole insert, and these can be leveled either manually with the aid of a built-in bubble level or are self-leveling using the laser pendulum principle. Such devices make it possible to project a laser beam in the previously leveled plane, for example, on a wall, in order to position the appropriate markings.
European Published Patent Application No. 1 367 364 describes a laser beam leveling device, which, together with its housing, can be placed on a reference surface. A pendulum is situated in and pivotably attached to the housing and carries at least one light source. The pendulum, under the effect of gravity, aligns the at least one light source horizontally, so that a light signal emitted by the light source generates an exactly horizontal line.